Princesses, White Horses, and Magic
by Princess Deianara
Summary: When Harry and Ron's potion explodes, eight students are sent back to a time of princesses and princes, as princesses and princes themselves. While trying to figure out how to get back they must handle bratty princesses, riding white horses, and magic lessons. Did I mention arranged marriages? Rating for future language
1. Insults, Explosions, and Fainting

**A/N: Hey it's me, Princess Deinara. So anyways, it's one in the morning here and this idea just randomly popped up in my head. I kind of know what to do for the next chapter, but I'm not totally sure. Before you start reading, there are a few things I would like to point out. **

**1) This is AU so some characters that are dead will be alive. I'm not sure which ones though.**

**2) This will be in the trio's 8th year**

**3) Ginny and Luna were very advanced in their studies so they are iN the eighth year classes with the trio**

**4) I'm planning on doing Dramione and Blinny. Not sure about the others.**

**And that's all I can think of right now**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own everything, but I'm letting Jo put her name on it. Jk, jk, jk. Seriously guys, I DO NOT own anything except the plot, cause if I did there would have been a TON of dramione.**

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I were sitting and talking in the Potions classroom, waiting for class to start. Well, it was more like Harry, Ron, and Ginny were talking while I was reading a book. Their topic was Quidditch, of course. Right in the middle of their discussion about the best team— Pottermere United or the Holyhead Harpies or the Chudley Cannons— Snape walked in. Immediately, the room quited and everyone took their seats.

"Today, we will be starting the Polyjuice Potion. This potion takes a vast amount of time to brew so we will be working on this for multiple days. The instructions and supplies you will need to get can be found on page 134 in your textbooks and on the board. You may begin," he sneered. There was a sound of parchment ruffling and chairs scraping the ground. I turned to Ginny, who was my partner.

"Do you want to set up the cauldron or do you want to go get the ingredients?" I asked.

"I think I'll go get the ingredients. Remember what happened last time?" She asked with a slight chuckle.

"How could I forget? Your cauldron collapsed and spilled muck all over my favorite jeans," I exclaimed while quietly giggling. At the beginning of the year McGonagall said that 7th and 8th years were allowed to wear whatever they want as long as it was appropriate.

"Yeah, sorry about that," she said sheepishly, "but don't forget, I also ruined the shirt I got from Bill last Christmas; and don't forget the look on Lavender's face when it got all over her, and I quote, 'beautiful, silk, chartreuse dress from China.' What a liar! You know, I saw her buying that dress from a bargain store down in Diagon Alley." We quietly giggled and she left to collect the ingredients. When she came back I had already set up the cauldron.

While I was stirring the potion, Malfoy and Zabini came over.

"What do you want?" I asked, not even looking up from stirring.

"Oh nothing just seeing how the old Beaver and She-weasel are doing," Malfoy replied casually.

"Malfoy, you've called me that for the last eight years. In that long of a time span I had hoped that your brain could have come up with better names to taunt us with, though, in that long of a time I also would have thought that you would have matured enough to stop such a childish thing like name-calling," I replied turning my head to my book to read the next instruction. Indiscreetly, Ginny gave me a high-five under the table. He didn't reply for a few seconds, so I turned around and looked at him. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish's.

"What's the matter, Malfoy? Cat got your tongue? You have really lost your touch, Malfoy. Maybe you should take some notes on how it's done from Hermione. Well, that is, _if_ she'll even let you," Ginny said.

"You're not part of this, Weasley," Malfoy snarled.

"I became part of this when you walked over here," she bit back.

"Gin, ignore him. You know he just wants to see you mad," I said, going back to the potion.

"Of course you would say that," he sneered, "all you ever do is run away from your problems. You just want to ignore me, because you know you're going to explode, Granger. Well, Granger, I don't take kindly to being ignored."

"Malfoy, I'm not ignoring you because of that. I'm ignoring you because I learned that you were a waste of my time and breath years ago. I am not going to explode anytime soon, because unlike you, I actually have self-control. I'm only arguing with you just to humor you. So if you don't take kindly to being ignored, sorry but not so sorry, you can leave," I retorted calmly.

Just as he was about to retort, I heard Harry yell, "Ron, that's too much knotgrass!" It was too late though, there was a small explosion and I was covered in a red liquid. I started getting dizzy. Before the darkness could completely consume me, I heard seven thuds and screaming.

**A/N: Cliffhanger... Sort of. Tell me what you think. PM me, review, don't care. If you hate it, tell me. If you love it, tell me. If you think that I should never write again, tell me. I don't really care if it's hate or not, I just want feedback. If get enough reviews I'll update or I'll update anyways cuz I probably won't have anything else to do. Peace out. :)**


	2. Silk, Libraries, and Arguing

**A/N: Finally! Sorry that I didn't post it earlier. I would've posted the chapter earlier but it got deleted so I had to start over. Anyways, school just started and I'm still getting used to how thing are done at this school(I had to switch schools) so I'm sorry if i cant upload faster. Thanks for the reviews from:**

**WALIXELA**

**Ellie**

**littlegirlwarrior**

**and HermioneJMalfoy**

**I also thank everyone who favorited and followed this story. Now, onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING. All rights go to the wonderful JK Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot. **

I felt a bright light hit my face. Squinting, I sat up from under soft silk sheets. _Silk? _I thought. _I don't have silk sheets. What happened? _Suddenly, all of the memories of what happened in Potions flooded my mind. Reminiscing about potions accidents, arguing with Malfoy, the cauldron exploding, getting covered in goop, and fainting.

I shook my head slightly and blinked to clear my vision. When I looked around, I was in an unfamiliar place and the curtaind were drawn so the light hit me right in the face. **(****AN: I'll let you guys decide what the room looks like. I just can't seem to describe what it looks like in my head) **As I made a move to get out of the bed, a lady walked through the door. She was wearing an apron over a dark pink gown and her honey blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun.

"I am glad that you have finally awoken, Princess," the lady said. "We must start preparing. The guests will arrive soon."

"I'm sorry, but who are you? And what guests?" I asked.

"Oh, Princess, how you humor me. I am Darcy, your lady-in-waiting. I am here to tend to all of your needs. As for the guests, I am not sure. The Queen would not tell anyone about it. You should know that. You and your sisters pestered her about it for days," Darcy replied.

"Sisters?" I asked.

"Yes, although you're all adopted, you know that. Princess Ginny, Princess Luna, Princess Pansy, and you, Princess Hermione. Are you alright? Why are you asking so many questions?" She asked, concerned.

"It's nothing, Darcy. Just a little groggy, is all," I replied. She nodded hesitantly and walked to the wardrobe. _What is going on? Since when was I a Princess? What the hell is happening?_

My reverie was interupted when I felt a piece of fabric slide over my head. It rested at my hips and I realized that it was an underskirt. Finally, I felt the dress being slipped on over my head and touching the ground. Darcy then stood on a stool and proceded to pin my hair up in braids and curls. Afterwards, I felt something cold on my neckline, most likely a necklace. Darcy helped me into a pair of heels, making sure I keep my balance. I carefully walked to the mirror to look at my reflection. I was wearing a green and silver, velvet, medieval dress with opened sleeves. There was silver embroidering was along the hem of the sleeves and along the hem of the skirt. My hair was in a messy but beautiful pile on my head. Around my neck was a silver rose pendant. On my head was a beautiful silver tiara with diamonds and emeralds inlaid on it. I hesitantly touched my face. _Is this really me? _

Before I continue inspecting my reflection, Darcy said, "We must go now, Princess. They are awaiting us at breakfast." I followed her down many corridors and down many stairs, admiring the beautiful tapestries. Finally, after ehat felt like hours of ealking, we reached the dining room. Pansy, Ginny, and Luna were wearing clothes similar to mine. The Queen was dressed in all black with a black veil over her head, signs of mourning.

"Good morning, Hermione. I hope you had a good nights rest," the queen said.

"Yes, I did," I said politely. Darcy pulled out a chair to right of the Queen, to the left of Luna, and across from Pansy.

_What's going on?_ Ginny mouthed from across the table. I shrugged my shoulders slightly.

_We'll talk about it later _I mouthed back. I then went back to my breakfast of a small loaf of white bread, sliced beef, and buttermilk. _What kind of break fast is this? _I thought. None the less, I was starving so I ate it anyways. The rest of breakfast was quiet.

Later on that day, I found myself in the huge library with Pansy, Luna, and Ginny.

"Okay, what the hell is happening?" Pansy screamed once we were all in the roomand the door was closed.

"I have no idea," insert a dramatic gasp from Ginny here and an eyeroll from me, "All I remember is that Harry and Ron's potion exploded, I got covered in goop, and I woke up this morning here."

"Maybe we're all just dreaming and we'll wake up soon," Ginny said.

"That's impossible," Pansy said.

"I can't believe I'm admittingthis, but Pansy is right. All of us were covered in the goop and we all ended up here. The thing I'm wondering is that where are the guys," I explained.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"I heard seven thuds before I blacked out. That makes a total of eight of us that fainted. We are four of them and the other for have to be the guys because they were the ones near us," I explained.

"You do have a point," Ginny replied. "So where are the boys?"

"Well, if we woke up as princess sisters, wouldn't it be reasonable if the boys woke up as prince brothers?" Luna asked in her light and dreamlike voice.

"That makes sense. The next problem is how we are going to find them," I said.

"Well, we do have a ton of servants at our command now. We could always–" Pansy started but was cut off when Darcy walked into the room. She curtsied before adressing us.

"Princesses, Her Majesty would like to see you in the throne room," she said. I gestured for her to lead the way and we followed. After another trip that felt way too long, we found ourselves in a large room. There were hallways and doors leading to many places, beautiful tapestries lined the walls, and and drapes were around the large windows. Against the wall we were standing next to—and across form a large pair of double doors—were two large golden thrones with two smaller thrones on either side of them. The Queen was sitting in the large gold throne closest to us still dressed in black. We stood in a line in front of her and curtsied.

"Hello, my daughters. Our visitors will be arriving soon so please take a seat on your thrones," she said and we all shot each ofher quick glances. I took a close look at the smaller thrones and saw that they were decorated the same as our crowns. I sat down in the throne next to the Queen and the others complied, sitting down in the thrones that matched their tiaras. Right next to me was Luna. On the left of the other large throne was Ginny and next to her was Pansy.

We waited like that cor five minutes, then the herald blew his horn and announced, "Welcome King Lucius, Queen Narcissa , and their four sons." Six people came in. Five of which I could tell were male and one female. They all bowed in front of us and a man, which I assume is the king, spoke.

"Thank you for welcoming us into your castle. I am King Lucius and this is my wife, Queen Narcissa, and these are my sons. Prince Draco, Prince Blaise, Prince Harry, and Prince Ronald. Of course, we already know who who are and about your loss. We offer out condolonces

"You are quite welcome. My castle welcomes anyone who is not a threat. Thank you for your condolonceses. I am Queen Molly and my husband had died a few weeks ago. These are my duaghters Princess Hermione, Princess Ginerva, Princess Luna, and Princess Pansy. I will have the servants show your sons their rooms while we head to my study to talk about some important matters," she said. Without further adieu, they bowed and the servants came in to take the 'princes' to their rooms while the adults left through one of the many hallways.

Before completely disappearing I mouthed _Library. _They nodded their heads in underatanding and followed the servants out of the throne room.

It took us a while, but we finally made it to the library. We were only waiting for about fifteen minutes before they finally arrived.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, we have a theory, or at least I do. I think that at the point that your potion exploded, it was a time travel one. If we are the only ones that were covered in it, we were sent back in time and have kept our memories," I explained.

"So how are we going to reverse the effects," Ron asked.

"You tell me how you made the potion exactly until the point where it exploded. We'll use that to find out what kind of time travel potion you created and we'll find the counter potion," I replied.

"Well, basically we did what the book said. We added the fluxweed, yada, yada. Then when we were going to start mixing it, Lavander wlked by and she was talking to Ron, who was supposed to be putting in the knotgrass. During this time I was looking at the rest of the instructions. I turned in time to see him put more knotgrass than he should have, about 4 more bundles, and then it exploded," Harry explained.

"So you're saying that I'm stuck here because of him," Pansy shreiked.

"Parkinson, you're not the only one who's trapped here. So please stop shrieking. It was an accident afterall," Ginny said.

"You can't tell me what to do, bitch," she said.

"You should do an attitude check before you call anyone a bitch," Ginny snarled.

"Did you just call me bitch?" Pansy screamed.

"No," Ginny replied.

"But you implied it," she yelled.

"I'm surprised that your small brain could actually understand what I was implying," Ginny snapped.

"Ginny that's enough," I said, putting a hand on her arm. "You shouldn't stoop down to her level."

"What would you know about stooping? Afterall, to everyone else your Little Miss Perfect, mudblood," she snarled. Instantly my hand touched the arm where the MUDBLOOD scar was. I was surprised that Darcy didn't notice it.

"Parkinson, you don't know me. So don't judge me. And you should know that by now, I don't care if you call me mudblood. You've called me that for the last seven years, it doesn't hurt me anymore," I said calmly. "Now this matter is closed. We should start looking theough these books if we want to get out of here faster."

**A/N: I made this longer because some people wanted me to and because I couldn't find a spot i could cut it off at without making the next chapter super short. So u guys know the drill. Review, PM me, whatever. I NEED feedback. I'll try to uodate soon**


	3. Author's Note Sorry Guys

NOT A NEW CHAPTER I know EVERYONE hates these and I hate putting them up but I have to. So I already have an idea forming in my head about the next chapter but I can fill out the details. That and along with school and homework, there is a chance that this story may go on a long period hiatus. But if you guys want to keep reading my stuff, I'll post a few one shots until I can continue Princesses, White Horses, and Magic. I'm so sorry guys. I hope you'll understand.

~Princess Deinara


End file.
